


Two Lonely Hearts

by anxious_alien



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, I hope it's not the worst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, this is my first attempt at something like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_alien/pseuds/anxious_alien
Summary: Caroline and Alaric have both loved and lost many times. It gets lonely. Sometimes you just need someone to stay the night, you know?Shameless smut. One-shot.(I don't know what made me want to put these two together, but here we are)





	Two Lonely Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any type of smut so...

Caroline threw the front door open and marched over to the couch, sinking down onto the cushions with an exhausted sigh. No one ever said co-parenting siphon Gemini twins would be easy. But it’d be nice if one single week could go by without some kind of crisis.

Alaric walked into the house shortly after. After all, they were in this together and they really needed to sit down and have a discussion about how to handle Lizzie’s outbursts. Not to mention, Josie’s stubborn desire to cover for her sister’s behavior every single time, or aid her in her schemes when the situation called for it.

Alaric sat down on the other end of the couch, looking just as frustrated.

“In all fairness, they’ve come a long way since trying to set each other’s toys on fire.” Alaric commented.

“Now they just want to set their classrooms on fire. Classmates included.” Caroline muttered under her breath.

She couldn’t spend another moment sober today. She got up and went to the kitchen, and promptly poured herself a glass of wine. “You want a glass?” she called back to Alaric.

“It’s cute you think you even need to ask.” Alaric joked.

Caroline smiled and handed him a glass. “I know I’m no Damon Salvatore, but hopefully I’m a decent substitute drinking buddy.”

He took a sip from his glass. “We usually go for something a little stronger than red wine. Especially now that he’s human and I can drink him under the table any day.”

They talked about the girls for a bit, and it wasn’t all bad. Yes, they were difficult some days, and yes, the problems that came with being Gemini twins still loomed in the future and Caroline searched desperately for answers, but they did have two amazing kids. Never in her life had Caroline dreamed she would be a mother after becoming a vampire. Now here she was, co-parenting successfully with Alaric Saltzman of all people. The man was her former history teacher. Or rather, former history teacher, former college professor…and former fiancé. And now he was the father of her children, her co-worker, and of course, one of her closest friends.

And she needed Alaric. They understood each  other. They had both been through so much, and loved and lost more than anyone should ever have to. For Alaric there had been Isobel, and Jenna, and Jo. And for Caroline there had been Tyler, and Stefan and...who could forget Klaus? She certainly couldn’t, even on her best days.

She’d been reluctant to get involved with anyone else since then. After all, she felt she was cursed. Alaric had expressed feeling very much the same.

“I should get back to the school.” Alaric said, after his second glass of wine. He lived on campus during the school year, ever the diligent headmaster. He liked to be around for the twins, and for Hope Mikaelson. Between the three of them, he said he felt like he needed to be on call 24/7. Alaric and Caroline had that in common though. They both felt the need to be everything for everyone, while often neglecting to address their own issues. It was no secret that Alaric tended to drink his problems away, while Caroline preferred to hyper-focus on insignificant issues like organizing and re-organizing her entire DVD collection at three in the morning. Should it be alphabetical? Or maybe by genre? Or how about by how hot the leading male character is?

If you must know, she went with the third option.

He stood up, and started to grab his coat. But Caroline went to his side in the blink of an eye.

“I’ll never get used to that, you know.” He said to her.

She bit her lip nervously. She didn’t know why, but she didn’t want to be alone right now. She was always alone lately. “It wouldn’t hurt to stay a little longer, would it? It’s just…I could use a friend tonight.” she asked tentatively, her eyes looking up at him beneath long lashes. Maybe this was manipulative. She wasn’t sure. She knew that deep down he hadn’t quite let go of his feelings for her. She knew it would be better if he just went home.

He was no match for those beautiful eyes. He set his coat back on the rack. “Sure, Caroline.”

They went back to the couch, still with ample space between them, and after a few minutes of bickering about what to watch they finally landed on some cheesy sci-fi channel movie. When they were engaged, it was always one of their go-to things to do after the kids had gone to bed and they needed to pass the time. That was about the time Stefan had disappeared without so much as a phone call, and Alaric was there for her every day. He tried so hard just to make her smile every day. Caroline ended up opening another bottle of wine, and filling both their glasses. Even for a vampire, she was getting kind of tipsy. She didn’t know exactly when she had moved closer to Alaric on the couch.

A particularly terrible scene in the movie came on, where the monster looked like some kind of puppet on strings knocking down a cardboard city. She threw her head back and laughed, and then it came to rest against Alaric’s shoulder. Some small voice in the back of her head told her she needed to snap out of it, but she ignored that voice. A moment later, she found herself inching closer to him.

Maybe it was just the need for human connection, even though she was pretty far from human. Maybe she just needed physical contact after spending so many months throwing herself into her work. Alaric put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. It was a bold mood, admittedly, and even when they were engaged he was rarely the one to initiate any contact. He knew her feelings for him then weren’t exactly the same as what he felt.

The movie came to an end, and there they were, cuddled close together on the couch the dark living room. With the distraction taken out of the equation they both had to address the situation.

“I guess I really should-”

Caroline impulsively placed a kiss on his lips, stopping the sentence in its tracks. He didn’t react at first, he was probably more than little bit surprised, but he started to return the kiss. Gaining confidence, he pulled her onto his lap so that she straddled him, and held her close as they deepened the kiss and she ran a hand through his hair and pressed her body against his. She should stop. She really, really should stop.

Alaric broke the kiss. “Caroline…” he breathed.

_No, don’t say it._ She cut him off yet again, pulling him towards her to kiss her again, and he gently placed a hand on the back of her head while his other hand wandered down to the small of her back. She melted against him, and she could feel the very solid evidence of his true desires rub up against her. She couldn’t handle it anymore. She unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as she could manage, but impatience and vampire strength caused her to pop the last two buttons completely off. She’d fix it later.

He pulled her shirt up over her head and threw it to the side, and unclasped her bra and quickly discarded that as well. He placed a trail of kissed down her jawline, and neck until he reached her breasts, kissing all the way down to her nipple, swirling his tongue expertly around it and gently teasing it with his teeth. Caroline gasped, throwing her head back. She _had_ missed this. Alaric was definitely _quite_ experienced.

Her hand wandered down to his pants, where his erection strained against the fabric. She quickly unbuttoned the jeans and he lifted his hips momentarily to help her slide them off. She lightly stroked, causing him to moan against her breast and he quickly changed their position, all but throwing her onto her back on the couch and sliding her jeans down. For a moment, they stopped, staring at each other in the darkness. They’d already gone this far though; they might as well see it through.

He began to kiss her again, settling between her legs, and ran a hand down until he reached her already soaked panties and tearing them off. He teased her clit as he continued to kiss her hungrily. Caroline’s pulse raced as her breathing became ragged and she clawed at his back desperately. It was nothing a little of her blood couldn’t fix later. She found herself begging for release and he was happy to grant it. He brought her to climax one, two, three times and by that third time she was desperate to feel him inside her. 

“Please, Alaric.” She whispered, kissing down his neck. 

The sound of his blood pulsing beneath his skin only served to send her further over the edge. He lined his throbbing cock up with her entrance and slowly plunged into her. Her hips bucked up, desperate to feel every inch inside of her. She wrapped a leg around him. Within no time, they’d found a rhythm, and he pushed deeper and deeper into her. The feeling was almost overwhelming after months without any type of intimacy. God, she felt like an addict right now. She rocked her hips up against his, faster, begging for more. She continued to kiss and gently bite his neck while her fangs threatened to come out.

“Go for it.” He murmured with a laugh. 

She sank her teeth into his neck, being careful to drink slowly. He moaned in ecstasy and gripped her hips tightly against his as he came inside of her. Caroline released his neck, and licked up the trail of blood that dripped from the two small puncture wounds. She placed another kiss on his lips. Eventually, they managed to move from the couch to her bedroom, where they both crawled into bed and fell asleep holding each other close.

Maybe nothing would ever come of this. Maybe they would be “co-parents with benefits” or something. Who knew? At least it was a temporary break from their loneliness for the night.


End file.
